Planes para alejar a Hinata de Sasuke
by Parresia
Summary: Regalo para Blacklady Hyuuga por haber posteado el comentario 5mil. Naruto debe mover sus cartas para evitar que Sasuke conozca a Hinata.


El Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas alcanzó los CINCO MIL comentarios... y el comentario nímero 5mil lo realizó Blacklady Hyuuga.

Como premio por hacer crecer tanto el foro, he aquí tu regalo:

* * *

**_Planes para alejar a Hinata de Sasuke  
_**

_En la Torre de la Hokage_.

—Lady Hokage—la voz del patriarca del Clan Hyuga se alzó entre el silencio del salón—, ¿el clan Uchiha debe contar con un heredero para ser parte del Consejo de Clanes?

—No existe el tal clan Uchiha—resopló cansada la mandamás de la aldea—. Por lo que a mí respecta, tengo toda una calle en mi ciudad habitada por un solo muchacho.

—Al joven Uchiha no le agrada no ser tomado en cuenta. Buscará la forma de ser incluido en el Consejo.

—Por suerte tengo la ley de mi lado—sonrió la mujer—. Mientras no tenga descendencia o al menos esposa, no podrá ser considerado como un clan. Me interesa únicamente como portador del Sharingan.

—Busca esposa.

Tsunade no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa. Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre que cuidaba su compostura y nunca dejaba entrever ninguno de sus pensamientos, pero en esta ocasión había temor en el timbre de su voz y en la rapidez con la que hablaba.

—Estoy segura que no será bien visto una unión entre técnicas sucesorias oculares—dijo Tsunade. Lo cierto es que Hiashi siempre le había simpatizado y por más que quisiera no podía jugar con la tranquilidad mental de él. Así que trató de quitarle de la cabeza que su hija mayor podría llegar a casarse con Sasuke. Si tan solo Hiashi fuera un poquito más perspicaz en cuanto al comportamiento de su hija, sabría que era otro el hombre por el que debería preocuparse.

—Lo sé—respondió visiblemente agitado Hiashi. Todas las noches se repetía que sus hijas estaban muy jóvenes para emprender la difícil tarea de un matrimonio.

* * *

_En la entrada de Konoha_

—¿Fue una misión dura, eh Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, en cuanto ella se despidió de sus compañeros e inició el camino hacia su casa, sola. Naruto se le acercó, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella asintió—. Lo importante es que lo lograron—trató de animarla, pues la chica se veía decaída.

Hinata acababa de regresar de una misión que tenía como objetivo escoltar a Neji Hyuga y a Sasuke Uchiha, embajadores de la aldea, al País del Rayo, donde se reunirían con otros embajadores de otras aldeas ocultas para hablar de diversos temas, la mayoría políticos, pero de gran importancia para las respectivas aldeas.

—Me preocupa Neji—murmuró ella.

—¿¡!Neji? Vamos, Hinata, tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto por él—respondió Naruto, para darle esperanza, aunque él estaba igual de preocupado.

La montañosa aldea Oculta de las Nubes tenía gran poder militar y económico, así como un excesivo interés en el Byakugan. A él tampoco le gustaba que Neji tuviera que ir a esa aldea… pero Neji debía ir en lugar de Hinata.

—Estará bien. Él sabe lo que hace—le sonrió, aunque Hinata no lo vio, porque se giró hacia un lado y bajó su cabeza, preocupada.

—Eso espero—asintió ella, se giró para verlo de frente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Entonces, él quiso abrazarla, pero solo le puso una mano en el hombro, ella temblaba pero no por el contacto.

—Todo estará bien—murmuró.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es por mi culpa. Neji puede estar en peligro por mi culpa.

—Tenías 3 años, no puede ser por tu culpa—susurró él, mientras su mano se extendía por el hombro de ella y la atraía hacia él—. No es tu culpa—le dijo firmemente, la cabeza de ella se hundió en su pecho—, Hinata, no es tu culpa.

—Si algo le sucede a él…

—No le sucederá nada. Vamos, Hinata. No pienses esas cosas. Conoces a Neji, es un shinobi fuerte. Tienes que confiar más en su poder, además él no se pondría en peligro innecesariamente. Confía en él.

La chica no respondió, pero se escurrió del abrazo. Naruto la vio abrazarse a sí misma, y tuvo el impulso de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, pero no se movió. Hinata hizo varias respiraciones profundas. Él solo la veía en silencio, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto. Yo no debí ponerme así… Seguro tenías algo planeado y lo he arruinado—le susurró, controlándose. Estaba realmente preocupada por Neji y ahora, le preocupaba haber arruinado los planes de Naruto al derrumbarse ante él. No quería preocuparlo de más, sabía que Naruto ya tenía suficientes problemas para que ella se sumara.

—Oh. No. Hinata, la verdad no tenía planeado nada. Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi—mintió, incapaz de confesar que él había esperado el resultado de la misión y que solo deseaba verla regresar sana y salva. Ella se removió un poco incómoda, así que dijo con una gran sonrisa—… pero si quieres podemos ir al Ichiraku por algo de Ramen.

Hinata se ruborizó levemente y asintió.

Mientras caminaban hacia el Ichiraku, Naruto recordaba el pleito que le armó a Tsunade cuando se enteró que Hinata debía ir a la aldea de las Nubes junto con Sasuke. Primero, él –como futuro Hokage- no permitiría que sirvieran a Hinata en bandeja de plata a sus enemigos y, en segundo lugar, no la dejaría marchar con Sasuke después de la larga conversación que tuvo con él sobre los planes del Uchiha para restaurar su clan.

Sasuke pensaba que el Clan Uchiha aún tenía mucho qué ofrecer a la aldea y que no debía acabarse con él, así que ahora planeaba cómo restaurar el honor y la descendencia de su familia. No dijo específicamente que se encontraba interesado en Hinata… ni en ninguna mujer… lo cual era peor, pues implicaba que solo buscaba un heredero… sin importarle el amor y formar una pareja, o tener una familia. A Naruto no le daban buena espina los planes que Sasuke tuviera para conseguir un heredero.

Sabía que Sasuke buscaría a una mujer que considerara que estaba al nivel de él y Hinata podría serlo. Lo único que tranquilizaba a Naruto, era que Sasuke nunca se había fijado en Hinata y apenas sabía quién era ella: pero estar juntos durante tres meses en una misión lejos de todos, implicaba que Sasuke conocería los muchos atributos de Hinata y podría llegar a pensar en ella como una candidata a madre de sus hijos.

Así que Naruto, convenció a Tsunade de enviar a Neji con Sasuke. Porque no era justo exponer a Hinata ante las personas que quisieron secuestrarla, ni podía permitir que Sasuke la conociera y la usara para sus fines utilitaristas de tener descendencia. Hinata se merecía algo mejor... que, por supuesto, Sasuke no podía darle.

Ahora, Naruto solo esperaba que no le sucediera nada grave a Neji en esa misión y que a él mismo se le ocurriera otra idea para alejar a Hinata de Sasuke cuando este regresara a la aldea.

—¿Hinata…?—llamó a la chica que iba a su lado.

—¿Sí, Naruto? —se giró ella, caminaba tranquila aunque hundida en sus pensamientos.

—He ahorrado algo de dinero… así que no te preocupes por los precios… te invitaré a lo que quieras.

Las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron.

—Naruto, no es necesario. No tienes que invitarme. Ya has hecho mucho por mí… siempre me das fuerzas y me animas a seguir—dijo ella, muy rápido, sin que el color rojizo abandonara sus mejillas—. No tienes que invitarme—repitió.

—Ah… pero yo quiero hacerlo—exclamó Naruto con una gran sonrisa—. Además, hoy es dos por uno, después del tercer tazón.

Hinata palideció un poco. Ella apenas lograba comerse un tazón de ramen...

Naruto recordó que a Sasuke no le gustaba mucho el ramen, así que tuvo una idea.

—Hinata, podríamos comer ramen todas las noches, ¿no crees? Oh bueno, al menos hasta que se me acabe el dinero.

Hinata enrojeció. Le sorprendía tantísimo que la estuviera invitando a comer juntos durante un plazo indefinido de tiempo que no pudo decirle que ella pagaría su cuenta.

Hinata apenas pudo comer su segundo tazón de ramen, pero a Naruto no le importó. Ya su cabeza estaba planeado como alejar a Hinata de Sasuke y sabía que la mejor opción era seguirla a todas partes... así podría asegurarse que Sasuke no acecharía a Hinata.

Cuando Hinata le cedió su tazón de ramen con una sonrisa, Naruto tuvo otra idea. La invitaría a entrenar con él en algún lugar lejano de la aldea... un lugar donde Sasuke no pudiera encontrarlos... Un lugar donde solo estuvieran Hinata y él.

* * *

_En la casa de los Hyuga_

Unos meses después, Hinata trataba de explicar a su padre por qué Naruto Uzumaki la seguía a todas partes y por qué tenía su bolso de viaje empacado.

—Padre...Naruto solo ha venido a ver cuántas hojas ha perdido el árbol de manzano... y ayer vino porque creyó que se habían acabado nuestras reservas de arroz y quería segurarse que tuviéramos comida. Padre... Naruto necesita entrenar en un lugar lejano donde el Sharingan no pueda ser capaz de copiar sus técnicas—decía la muchacha—. Me ha pedido que lo acompañe porque mi Byakugan podrá advertir la presencia del Sharingan.

—¿8 meses lejos de la aldea?

—Es el tiempo que Naruto necesita para terminar su entrenamiento.

—¿8 meses con ese impulsivo en otras tierras?

—Naruto no es un impulsivo, padre... y necesita controlar todo su chakra. Sin que le Sharingan lo pueda ver. Por eso necesita alejarse de la aldea y de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? Anda, Hinata. Que tengas buen viaje y envía mis saludos a Naruto... No te preocupes en regresar pronto—concedió Hiashi, con una sonrisa aliviada.

* * *

¡Blacklady Hyuuga, gracias por ser el post 5mil! Espero este pequeño fic te haya gustado.

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo no lucro con esto...

¿Reviews?


End file.
